Death Can Not Grasp Life
by Le'Mei.Beast.Mode
Summary: Takashi and the gang figured after leaving Saya's parents and all the others back at the mansion they were the only ones. What they didn't expect was to find a african american/chinese boy their age. Will Saekp's love attraction shift. OCXSaeko Busujima


**Ok fans of high school of the dead this is my first fan fic for this anime, granted the chapter may go a little fast but I will slow down and my story telling will get better so bare with me and I would gladly love to create a crossover into some one else's fan fic or take ideas and criticism kindly. Oh and after this chapter the rest of the fan fic will be in first person view. I don't own HOTD it belongs to Tetsuro Arakai and thanks fans.**

Chapter One

Dawn of the dead

"Annoying…." Takashi said before shooting a zombie, the clapping of hooves behind them. Takashi, Hirano and Saeko looked back to see a horse and rider coming towards them at high speed. In the blink of an eye the horse cleared the hummer. The rider jumped off in mid air, narrowly miss the hummers hood as the horse kept going.

Aj shot the remaining zombies the horse didn't trample under its hooves. Once he ran out of bullets he threw the guns up, and the magazine catching the guns quickly as the magazine landed in the slot. He kept guns at his side as he landed the hood falling off his head leaving.

Aj looked back from the corner of his eyes back at the group. "Hmmm…. there are survivors…." he said sheathing his guns. They looked at him in aw, "Say something…." Aj said to them as his horse Rough shot returned snorting. "W-Who are you….?" Hirano asked. "I'm Aj…." he said to them pushing his glasses up and giving a proud smile.

"What are you doing by yourself…?" Saya asked him coming out of the hummer. "I was coming to visit a friend until all these zombie's started showing up…. He invited me to come and stood me up…." Aj said twitching a little at this. "I found out it was happening all over the world and my heart dropped, my dad and siblings all died…."

They watched him carefully, "What you never seen a half asian half black kid before?" Aj asked lifting an eye brow as he watched them. "Its not that just we haven't seen another sane living soul wondering around…." Rei said. Saeko looked him up and down carefully as well. Aj nodded at this.

They looked ahead to see more zombie's, "Alright from here on out I am your bull dozer so to speak, I clear the way and you follow up with the rear… we must find a military base or some place where there's lots of weapons, that is the safest and most efficient place for ammo and supply's…." Aj said to them. They nodded at this, "How do we get in….?" Saeko asked him.

"Let me take care of that…. Pap's taught me a couple things when he was in the army back home…." Aj said with a small smile, "Do not stop or waste too much ammo, let me take care of clearing the way to the base…." Aj told them mounting Rough shot. Takashi, Hirano and Saeko nodded. "Try and keep up, Rough shot will leave you if you don't…" Aj smirked. "A horse can't run faster than a car…." Hirano chuckled. Aj shook his head, before Rough shot darted forward at full speed, Shizuka stepped on the gas, the hummer had a little difficulty keeping up with the horse. Aj looked back and chuckled as Rough shot continued, he cleared the road of zombies, the gang right behind him covering the rear.

As they continued it grew dark, they needed rest, so did Rough shot who was breathing heavily. Aj stopped at an abandoned fire house, "All right get some rest, I'll keep watch on them…" he said taking the cloak off revealing the blood stained clothes. They nodded and went to rest, Takashi went to check on Aj for a minute. "How you holdin up…?" he asked Aj. "I'm fine…." Aj said looking at the dead walking on the roads and lawns.

"How did this happen… what did scientists mess with that made this massacre of walking bodies…?" Aj asked Takashi. "I don't know… its hard to believe it all happened so fast… know time to dwell on the fact that its real…." Takashi said to him. "I know that's how life is but this… this is just unfair…." Aj said tensing up as he looked down at the zombies walking around. Takashi lightly placed his hand on Aj's shoulder, "We're gonna survive Aj…. We're gonna survive this to the end….." he reassured him.

Aj shut his eyes tight a few tears rolling down his cheek as he had flashing memories of his father and how he always supported and encouraged him. Hearing sayings of his wisdom, _"Give in to your fear but never give in to death…." Aj listened closely to this saying. "Your right, we can give in to our fear but never give in to death…" Aj said to Takashi. Takashi smirked and nodded, "Come on, everyone wanted to introduce them selves to you…." Takashi said motioning Aj to follow him. Aj wiped the tear and nodded following after him._

_Ok fans of high school of the dead this is my first fan fic for this anime, granted the chapter may go a little fast but I will slow down and my story telling will get better so bare with me and I would gladly love to create a crossover into some one else's fan fic or take ideas and criticism kindly. Oh and after this chapter the rest of the fan fic will be in first person view. I don't own HOTD it belongs to Tetsuro Arakai and thanks fans._


End file.
